Till I Lie With You
by BarnabasFrid
Summary: Rachel Drummond appears to Barnabas...


Till I Lie With You By BarnabasFrid 

Barnabas stood silent in the middle of his room. The immense guilt coursing though his empty veins was more than he ever had to endure. This willing young girl, this innocent child was the only he considered without brainwashing. And now Rachel Drummond was dead.

Barnabas made a fist. He closed his eyes upon sharp pain and looked down to see the sherry glass he held broken to bits in his hand. "Damn!" He rarely drank, but could think of nothing else to quell his grief. Realizing he had stooped to "common" vices he found the decanter and hurled it against the wall.

"Barnabas?"

"Let Magda clean it! What in God's name do I keep that gypsy for?"

"Barnabas."

"What? Damn it! What?" he swung round to face the accusing voice, and as he did so, wondered whom it was.

"Even in front of Reverend Trask I have not seen your emotions so wickedly out of control." The woman smiled.

The outraged vampyre stood motionless, his eyes widened with disbelief. "Rachel you're here." Rachel Drummond stood before him. She looked up and touched his face.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

Barnabas reached up immediately laying a hand over hers. "You're here. I don't understand." Rachel took his bloodied hand in hers. Pulling the other from his cheek, she picked the shards of glass from his palm. "Rachel, I love you." She reached upward, her fingers wet with Barnabas' blood, and ran a finger across his lip.

"I am come back, Barnabas, this last time to give you in death what we could never share in life." Rachel moved closer, allowing him to take her in his arms. "I am dead, my love, it's true. But you yourself know the influence love can show beyond the grave."

Barnabas leaned down, and kissed her. His lips sought hers cautiously as though she might disappear at his touch. Rachel's arms were about his waist, loosely.

"You tremble Rachel," he whispered, pulling away. "Are you frightened?"

"I want to be with you Barnabas… It is only… I've not been with anyone before."

Barnabas stepped away, smiling down at her. He pulled off his coat and tossed it to the chair beside the bed. He stood unvoiced, and after reflecting, Barnabas came up behind Rachel and fondled the material around her neck. He spoke gently in her ear. "You and I, dear Rachel, have experienced many "firsts" together have we not?" He kissed the ribbons circling her neck and began to unfasten the hook of her dress. The first clasp was difficult. Rachel stiffened as he found it easier. Staring at the wood floor, she watched as her clothing fell to her feet.

Barnabas reached around the girl's waist and clasped his hands tightly at her belly. His kisses covered Rachel's shoulders and his head flooded with the scent of her perfume. A sigh escaped her. Self-conscious from his attentions, Rachel was inexperienced and inhibited. She placed a hand over his and with the other; she reached for the back of his neck, drawing him downward. Barnabas opened his lips to taste her skin. He groaned with pleasure savoring the mixture of salt and perfumed flesh. His eyes crushed shut; Barnabas grasped at the strings and opened her corset. Reaching inside, he found her nipple and scraped it tenderly with a fingernail.

Rachel cried out and with a burst if confidence, she turned to face him. Grabbing him by the back of his head she pulled his face to hers, kissing him hungrily. She felt his lips open… the tip of his tongue pushed her teeth apart. His tongue rolled over hers. Rachel grew braver, sliding her hands to his neck, grasping at the studs in Barnabas' shirt. She slipped her hands inside pushing it from his body.

Barnabas lifted the girl in his arms and carried her to his bed. Poised above her, he took both her hands in his and raised them over her head. "Beautiful child. Sweet girl. How excited I was, how striking you were when we met. How quickly we grew close. Your beauty made want you then. But your strength and spirit draws and keeps me now." Rachel moaned gently as Barnabas kissed her neck, biting at the flesh, never with intention to pierce through. He opened the corset further beneath him. Trailing a hand leisurely down her bare arm, Barnabas left welts of red flesh where his nails hand been. He pulled the corset from Rachel's body and she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"My love," he chuckled, "You are so beautiful. What reason could you have to hide from me?" Barnabas tried taking her arms apart, but the timid girl pulled back. "Very well…" He sat up; laid his palms on her knees and spread them wide apart. He drooped his head downward and pushed the clothing covering her sex aside. Running the tip of his tongue along the length of her, Rachel's hips rose to him as she gripped the bedclothes. His tongue probed inside flicking against her clitoris and then deeper within her.

Barnabas felt Rachel thrash against him. Her hands were grasping at his head now, tangling in his hair as her fingertips dug into his skull. Quiet moans gave way to louder, more insistent cries. The pitch of her voice grew higher as she called his name repeatedly. This young passionate woman was responsive to his touch and he became conscious of his ache to be surrounded by her.

Barnabas came up on her again, kissing her lips, wet with his saliva and her own moisture. He pushed the waistband of his clothing past his hips and cried out in surprise as he felt Rachel's hand around his own sex. She stroked the tip gently, her thumb moving swiftly against the slippery skin. Barnabas grunted as he felt his stomach tighten. His sex throbbed in the girl's hand.

"Rachel…"

"Barnabas. Barnabas," Rachel whispered. "I want you. I am ready, Barnabas. I want you inside me."

Barnabas leaned over, careful not to burden her with his weight. He pushed himself expertly inside the girl. Stopping for a moment. Rachel's fingers, now spread wide across Barnabas' back dug deep in his flesh, drawing blood. Her moans and unrelenting eagerness gave him the permission he needed to go on.

With a mindful but commanding thrust he broke through the skin proving the girl's virginity and allowed himself to savor her cry of pain. Pushing deeper, they found each other's rhythm and he delighted in her sighs.

She pleased him well. Barnabas found it difficult to hold back his release. But soon he felt Rachel's legs envelop his, her hips grinding harder against him. Barnabas slipped his arm behind her back, lifting her up. Her head fell back as he spilled himself inside her. Rachel's cries created an echo in the room and they collapsed beside one another on the bed.

Hours later, Barnabas and Rachel walked downstairs to the basement and stood silently before Barnabas' coffin. He took her in his arms and held her a moment.

He kissed her forehead.

She kissed his palm.

"The last time I shall ever see you," he said with sorrow.

Rachel wiped a tear from his eye and watched as lie in his coffin. She smiled as she lowered the lid. "The last time you shall see Rachel, my love. But this is not the last time our souls shall meet…"


End file.
